1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally pertains to accessories for use in a fish aquarium, of the type that commonly is used in the home, and particularly concerns a floating dock for use in such an aquarium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people have an aquarium in their homes and/or places of business. Such an aquarium typically has a capacity of between approximately 10–100 gallons and is capable of sustaining a wide variety of fish and other aquatic life. Some of such aquatic life lives exclusively in the water. However, other types of aquatic animals live partially in the water and partially outside of the water. Accordingly, for this latter category of aquatic life, it often is desirable to provide an easily accessible area outside of the water, for basking and other purposes. However, until now there has been no acceptable solution to this need.